


Please

by Sethilan42



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Not Beta'd, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vague lazy description of his dick, Zero's vibrating tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethilan42/pseuds/Sethilan42
Summary: A smutty one-shot featuring Zero's surprising skills in bed.





	Please

It took some coaxing on your part for Zero to believe that you wanted to sleep with him. He thought you were making fun of him at first and gave you the cold shoulder. But you kept at it, flirting and joking at him as much as you could. He tolerated all of it, until eventually he started giving you small smiles instead of borderline hostile stares. One day you straight up invited Zero back to your room and your bed, because he seemed like the type to appreciate the direct approach. To your surprise and delight, he agreed.

In your bedroom, Zero braided his hair quickly, and with ease, into a single long braid. He tossed it over his shoulder. Then he had you on your back, on the bed, with his face between your legs.

He kissed and licked around the main part of you, and it was a nice start. When he licked all the way up from your entrance to the top of your clit, it sent a shock of pleasure through you, and you whined.

"What was that?!"

He lifted his head. His mouth was open, and his tongue hung out. A quiet whirring sound filled the air.

You gasped.

"Your tongue vibrates?!"

He smirked and then went back down to press the flat of his tongue against the tip of your nub, lighting up all the nerve endings at once. Your hips bucked up into his face, gasping his name, earning you a glare. Zero held your lower body down against the bed. He applied more pressure to your nub, tightening his hold on your thighs to prevent you from misbehaving again.

"Zero, please!"

He ignored your plea and switched to licking at your clit.

"That's not fair," you cried.

You were so close, but it was too soon. Zero used his tongue like a cruel sex toy, applying it to different places without warning. You desperately squeezed his helmet with you legs, but he was unrelenting. You cried louder and louder, wriggling against his hold.

He clamped his lips down on your clit and sucked it against his tongue. You screamed his name one last time, falling over the sweet edge. Your thighs fell apart as you came down, panting loudly.

Zero backed off from your oversensitive flesh, taking his arms from your legs, and then sitting back.

"How was that?"

He stared hard at your face, waiting for your answer.

"It was...good," you admitted, sighing in defeat.

He smiled and crawled forward, the most comfortable he'd been since you started. You wrapped your arms around his waist and pulled him closer for a kiss. The bed groaned under his weight. His braid slipped to hang near your faces.

Something smacked against your tender clit, still too sensitive to be touched. You made a pained noise and broke the kiss. Zero lifted his body, so you could look between you. His erection hung from between his legs. It was red and matched the luster of his armour.

"When did you have time to take that out?"

Zero grinned wickedly.

"Are you saying you're not ready for it?"

You grinned back, then grabbed his cock to give it testing squeeze. It was firm but with a rubber-like give. Zero blinked slowly with a sigh.

"Felt good?"

"Yeah."

"Then put it inside me."

He took his length from your grasp. Then he hesitated.

"I-I understand it hurts if I'm too rough."

Zero stared you in the eyes and waited for an answer. Some guidance. You reached up and let his blond braid run through your fingers. It was smooth and soft.

"What if we switched? I could be on top," you suggested.

Zero sat back and blinked again, but this time with a blank expression.

"If you think that'll help."

You burst out laughing.

"You're so serious!"

A small, half-smile softened his features in response. The two of you switched positions. Sitting on his lap allowed you to now be the one who stared down at Zero. Just thinking about riding his dick almost had you drooling. Your eyes glazed over, and your lips parted. Zero inclined his head. The serious expression returned.

"Having doubts?"

You almost laughed again. Just grinned.

"Just the opposite," you said, lowering yourself until you were nose-to-nose, and your forehead made contact with the crystal on his helmet. The sensitive, slick area between your legs pressed pleasantly against his cock, "I want you."

"Prove it," he dared, his blue eyes glaring into yours.

Your answer was to kiss him, hard. His skin was cool, but the way his lips moved against yours was no less than passionate. His hand came up to hold the back of your head in place. But it was gentle, barely applying any pressure, in contrast to his lips on yours. You grinded your clit against his pelvis.

Zero reached around your body and grasped his erection. You lifted your hips, offering yourself to him. His cock brushed against your entrance as he tries to find it, making you break the kiss to try to swallow a moan.

"Right there?"

"Please," you asked, giving him a quick kiss.

Zero help his length in place. You eagerly sat on it in one smooth motion, groaning as it entered. You took a moment to enjoy the full feeling. Zero didn't wait, and he began thrusting up into you. You breathed his name like his cock forced it out of you.

Hearing his name, Zero fucked you harder. He took a firm grip on your waist, holding you down against his thrusts. You obliged him by whining his name a few more times, and he increased his pace. But all you could do was do your best to keep upright. Instead of 'Zero,' incoherent moans spilled from your throat. The pleasant pressure was building quickly inside you. But if Zero had slowed down, you would have begged him not to stop.

"You feel so good inside me," you forced out.

Zero groaned.

"Finish! I want to see you finish!"

Zero struggled to keep his eyes open, training them on your face. You opened your mouth to protest, but out came your loudest moan yet. Your back arched, and your lower body shook against Zero's lap. He fucked you through your orgasm, then yelled, his fingers pressing into your sides.

Zero's fingers relaxed, then he tightened his grip again to help lift you off. You thanked him softly, tired.

"Let's cuddle," you suggested.

"If it would be comfortable," he muttered.

"We'll make it comfortable," you told him, settling into the crook of his arm.


End file.
